Short Sweetness
by kitz67489
Summary: Short tidbits of Sesshomaru and Rin. His feelings and thoughts as a warm passion starts to grow for the girl he saved years ago. Also there are some chapters from Rins view. Some small chapters may be normal and others in poetry :)
1. Chapter 1 Flowers

"My lord! Look! Look!" Rin excitedly jumped up and down grasping onto elaborate wildflowers.

Sesshomaru stared at the girl he had saved years ago. She had never changed from the little girl he knew. Rin was sixteen now, yet she still acted as though she were a six year old, cheery and naïve. It amused him sometimes despite his relative emotionless disposition. He wouldn't want her any other way. Rin had weaved them in a hurry and put them around herself in a necklace.

"Aren't they pretty Master Sesshomaru?" She glowed spinning around. Some white and blue petals floated around her as she twirled in the summer air.

Sesshomaru wasn't particularly inclined to comment but whenever he looked into those eyes he faltered. _They look very pretty on you Rin_… is what he was about to say when he caught himself and merely answered "Hm. Come Rin we must be going."

He had noticed through the years how Rin had grown from being so small a child to a young woman. He had commented on it and Rin laughed running ahead claiming one day she would be as tall as him. She had outgrown her orange checkered kimono and wore a deep blue kimono with white flowers now. The end of his mouth raised a fraction of an inch. It was gone in a split second but Rin had realized it from being his companion for so long.

"Did something good happen my lord?" she asked.

Sesshomaru looked down at her "Nothing in particular." He called Ah-Un and the two looked into the clear blue sky together as they waited.


	2. Chapter 2 Distance of the Moon

"…" Sesshomaru spoke no words

Rin's Amber eyes widened in horror

He said the blood was mostly not his own, to not worry, to not fret

When he spoke it was stern but kind

She regained her composer and asked if she might tend to his wounds

A long gash on his arm oozed red staining his majestic kimono, he only nodded in return

He was silent as he slipped off the shoulder of his clothing revealing his toned upper body in the light of evening

As she kneeled washing and wrapping pieces of cloth around his arm

He sat and looked away from her, far away

The distance between them felt like she and the moon…

It was full tonight

And all she could do was look up to it as it glistened gloriously

He never told her about the fights he confronted when he left her in Jaken's care

Sometimes Jaken would go with him

"It's not something for you to know silly girl!" Jaken kept saying

She was disheartened _I'm not much of a little girl anymore..._

_I wish… _

"Rin." Sesshomaru was looking at her now. She had finished.

"Yes my lord?" She held his gaze full of care

"Thank you."

_As long as I can be of use to you then… I'm fine with just that_

_My most_

_ Precious_

_Person_


	3. Chapter 3 Morning Gesture

Sesshomaru looked upon Rin who was still asleep. They were traveling on Ah-Un underneath the very first peaks of dawn. She was cuddled with his fur throw and breathed soundly. He let her have it at times for he was worried that the chill of the night and mornings would cause her to get sick. Humans were… after all, vulnerable creatures. He then wrapped his arms around her and shifted her more on Ah-Un's back. That was another thing he had to make sure of… that she didn't fall off. Rin snuggled to his warmth and suddenly hugged his waist which made Sesshomaru stiffen. He didn't especially mind, all he would do was release her hold. That is, if her hold wasn't as tight as it was now. He couldn't move. Jaken awoke from a slight slumber and immediately exclaimed "My Lor-!" Sesshomaru glared daggers into him so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Don't. Wake her." He said dangerously.

Jaken muffled his words still wide eyed. The great Lord Sesshomaru being hugged by a grown Rin was truly a sight to behold. He was baffled and looked down blushing on behalf of the lord who could not.

Unbeknownst to Rin, Sesshomaru softly slid his fingers through her hair with an expression only he would make for her.


	4. Chapter 4 A Thousand Legged Scare

"Rin! Rin! Stop running so fast you fool!" Jaken hobbled to keep up with the young maiden.

Rin's smile matched the sun as she ran in a grassy field following a blue butterfly. It was as though she were flying. She was free, and every breath she took was life renewed. Her laughter seemed to resound for miles.

As Rin made it to a clearing, the butterfly landed on a branch of shrubbery. She bent down to look at its shiny scales closer. Abruptly, a thick liquid dropped on it. She stopped.

_SSsss~ _

The butterfly started to decompose right before her eyes. Rin frigidly looked up to see a monstrous demon centipede above her.

**"EEEEEEEEKKK!"**

Baring its razor fangs it spat out poisonous acid which she barely managed to escape. She shuddered as the acid started to disintegrate her surroundings.

"Rin!" Jaken screamed frantically from behind.

Rin tried to run to Jakin but could feel its oncoming advance.

"Jaken!" She cried terror stricken.

Its shadow covered her now as she sprinted. With blurred eyes and a gagged throat, Rin internally cried for Lord Sesshomaru.

**CRUNCH!**

Sesshomaru had plunged his sword into the demon's skull not satisfied until the whole body was sliced to pieces by the aftershock of his power. His face was ominous as he pulled out the blade slowly from its corps.

Rin had stumbled and fallen by the impact of it all. She was so relieved to see Sesshomaru she could almost burst into tears. Jaken had caught up to her now which she shakily reassured the panicked imp she was alright.

Sesshomaru silently walked over to them. Anger was still in his eyes which Jaken profusely attempted to say how he told her to slow down and that he was going to protect her and-

Sesshomaru didn't hear another word as he knelt to Rin and hugged her gingerly. Her shriek still rang in his ears, and he was sweating from the dash to get to her in time. He pressed his face into her neck and whispered

"You are not hurt Rin?"

He had been so... so worried.


	5. Chapter 5 Jaken's Sacrifice

Rin couldn't help but feel anxious

After the demon insect incident, there was a heavy silence between everyone as they traveled

She could feel Sesshomaru's irritation just by looking at his back

And she was the cause of it…

Sesshomaru however was angry not at she, but at himself

He had sworn to protect her, yet Rin was exposed to such danger

He was disgusted at his carelessness

It was bitter and shameful

* * *

Jaken looked nervously between his master and the girl

He was so distracted in fact that he fell

**Smack!**

Sesshomaru stared down at the imp whose two headed staff smashed into his leg

Of course Jakin then asked for forgiveness and begged

…

In turn they walked on, Jaken now having bumps on his head and was bruised

He was happy though, despite the pain, for he had broken the silence

And there was a lightening of the heavy mood


	6. Chapter 6 Hot Afternoon

It was the afternoon now. Birds chirped and cicadas fastened themselves to the sides of trees wheezing about the

_**Heat**_

The blaze of this particular day truly was outstanding. To a pureblooded demon with lineage such as Sesshomaru, he cared not for it. As for his two followers, they were slightly more affected. Especially Rin, he could tell she was uncomfortable in her darkly colored kimono. It was why he traveled the forest path with the most trees to shade her. Even then however the humid air drenched her clothes with sweat and was scorching. Rin didn't speak a word though, for she never wanted to bother her Lord. He knew it too.

"Let's stop here. There is a creek ahead in the clearing, Rin take Ah Un and replenish your selves. Jaken go with her."

Jaken was grateful as always "Thank you milord!" he cried bowing several times and scampered ahead.

Rin stayed behind a few seconds and turned to Sesshomaru.

"Um, Lord Sesshomaru?"

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry about before." Rin looked down and couldn't meet his eyes "I'll be more careful."

"Rin." She looked up. Sesshomaru brought his hand to her cheek and caressed it gently "Go."

Smiling with feelings reached, Rin thanked him and ran ahead to the creek with Ah-Un.

This time Sesshomaru would be near and make sure that no demons would come near them.

Down at the creek the water rippled clear and pristine, it was like the brightest stone of aquamarine running fluidly by a current for as far as the eye could see. Jaken had gone someplace further down when Rin arrived. She laughed as Ah Un dunked his heads into the water and blew bubbles. She then dipped in her feet thrilled by the sudden rush of cool feeling. She bent and drank some water savoring the taste as it ran down her dry throat. After her fill, she sat on a rock near the creek's edge and dabbed water on her sweated neck and collar bone. Sesshomaru had walked slowly arriving last and through the clearing of the trees he saw Rin. At first he was just going to join her as she was sitting until he saw her tugging down the shoulder of her clothing revealing the soft pale skin underneath.

He stopped.

She dripped some water upon it and then did so to the opposite shoulder.

He hastily turned his head and went back the way he came.


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why he left in such hurry. Somehow seeing Rin's delicate shoulders made him… uncomfortable? No… it made him feel something indescribable. It was an intense sensation coming from deep within him. He had not traveled with her for years since she stayed at that human village although he would visit from time to time. He never truly realized her physical changes until she had chosen to be with him again. He was very content when she did.

Suddenly he felt hotter than normal now.

He swallowed trying to forget the images still replaying in his head. He did not realize he was clenching his jaw until Jaken tried to ask what the matter was.

"It's nothing." Sesshomaru was surprised by the tone of his voice.

Jaken picked up the annoyance and cautiously spoke "Is there something that I may do for you milord?"

Sesshomaru didn't respond and turned away.

"It's just the heat." He brought his hand to cover his face that was slightly tinted red at the cheeks.

Not like anyone could see though.

"Get Rin and Ah Un, Jaken."

It had to be the heat.


	8. Chapter 8 Blushing Pink

Rin had woken up to muffled noises

It was dawn

Last night, she recalled

They all had settled down and camped in the forest

It was uncommon for Sesshomaru to choose staying on land

for he rarely liked to stop moving

Strange

* * *

She was comfortable and warm finding Sesshomaru's throw draped over her

She smiled lovingly as she felt its soft fur

She then set out to find where the noise was coming from

MFFFNG MMNFF!

Ah Un snored on the opposite side of the campfire that had burned down to embers

Jaken was squashed underneath him

Rin eye's flew open now wide awake

"Jaken!" she ran to his side

Ah Un was deep asleep and would not budge no matter how hard she tried

"G-gert Sesh-oma-ru sama!" Jaken squaked

Rin flew to find their disappeared lord

* * *

Shessomaru was restless, too many thoughts prisoned his mind

He sought refuge alone

Since he had not cleansed himself during the day

He had gone to a small waterfall near their site

And let the cool water rush over his head, through his silver hair

Down his powerful back

He slammed his hand against the rock at his reflection showing through the running water

Everything was the same, his kimono wrapped around his waist, the markings on his skin

His armor that lay near the pools edge

And yet his eyes shown something different

They were softened… they held emotion

Too much to be comfortable with

It was

For her

* * *

Sesshomaru spun around at Rin who stood surprised upon finding him suddenly

They stared at each other in silence before she started to blush rapidly

She hid behind a nearby tree and timidly spoke

"M-my aplogies L-Lord Sesshomaru but Jaken needs our help."

Sesshomaru was surprised as well and did not speak

"H-he's trapped under Ah Un my lord" Rin tried to explain the situation more

Sesshomaru slowly made his way out of the water

To where Rin was

She pressed so close into the tree she didn't notice him coming beside her

He leaned against it and whispered to her

"Rin"

She drew back startled, her face now flushed a deep pink

It was his soaked hair

It was his glissening body

His eyes

She didn't know where to look!


	9. Chapter 9 Tree Hugging?

Sesshomaru couldn't understand why Rin clung to the tree, burying her face into the bark like it was a matter of life or death. He looked down at his chest and his kimono tied around his waist. Was it not uncommon for men to work under the summer sun half dressed? Or when they bathed it be acceptable to tie cloth around their waist? He was puzzled by Rin who had lived among humans for several years to have such a reaction. He couldn't help but be slightly amused too. After all, she was clinging to a tree.

"Rin." He said again.

She peaked at him and fumbled "Yes my lord?"

"How long are you going to stand there? Let's go to Jaken."


	10. Chapter 10 Jaken is Saved

Rin stared at the ground for most of the way back. Her face still warm despite the cool of the evening. She looked at Sesshomaru's muscular back and averted her eyes. She felt dizzy.

Jaken turned blue by the time they got to him. Sesshomaru stood there to take in the imps blue face and bulging eyes. The side of Sesshomaru's mouth turned up a fraction of an inch. Then he carefully took Ah Un and without the slightest bit of struggle moved him on his side. Jaken puffed back to life.

" Ooo THANK YOU MILORD! Thank you thank you thank-"

Sesshomaru moved so the imp wouldn't start kissing his feet. Rin smiled and said

"I'm glad you're better now Jaken!"

"Oh! You too Rin thank you for getting Lord Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru placed his armor on the ground and sat by the fire to dry off: he crossed his legs and closed his eyes while resting his arms on his knees. Rin quickly looked away and curled up with Sesshomaru's fur throw. Suddenly things were silent. Jaken stood there and looked from the girl to his master and back to Rin. He rubbed his chin. _There must be something going on here…Usually she would have clung on to Sesshomaru and thank him as well…_

He then discreetly sat by the fire opposite of Lord Sesshomaru. His lord was thinking about something. He knew this by being his faithful servant for so long. He saw his master's eyes open and glance to the side where Rin was supposedly sleeping again. He then stifled something in his throat and covered his mouth to hide a small smile. Jaken's eyes bulged. Did THE LORD SESSHOMARU JUST LAUGH?!

Jaken bonked himself, pinched his arm, and smacked his cheek. _Oh dear, I haven't got enough air yet I'm hallucinating. That must be it._

"Jaken." Sesshomaru said now very serious.

"Y-yes milord?"

"…Why would a girl hug a tree?"

…

It had to be a hallucination. A dream. Some parallel universe.


	11. Chapter 11 Dark and Light

Sesshomaru had a tick mark on his head

He stared over the fire at the imp

After asking his question the imp began to sway

He then fell over and Sesshomaru really wanted to kick him away

* * *

He sighed forgetting any earlier frustration

Thinking thoughts now filled with a warm sensation

By Rin whose actions made him almost laugh

How long

Whenever

Did he do that?

…

Never

* * *

He laid back, solemn, and stared at the sky

The stars shone brightly

In the dark azure sky

The fire now down

With moonlight lit a-glow

It was half dark

And half light

His eyes closed

…

Like the moon

His heart was reflected by both sides

He breathed in and out slowly

Slowly,

Slowly…

And fell asleep

Wanting to forget things holey


	12. Chapter 12 Morning Chill

When Rin woke up, not even the first rays of light had risen over the hills in the cool morning.

She looked around at Jaken passed out near what once was the fire. Looking at the cooled embers made her realize that her feet were cold as ice. She shivered pulling Sesshomaru's throw closer around her and smiled softly as she was engulfed by his scent. It was like the sun or some fresh breeze from nature, warm and soft with a likable musk…then she suddenly noticed where her Lord was across from Jaken.

He was sleeping on his back with his kimono still wrapped around his waist!

Rin quickly got up and ran, but quietly, over to his side. When she placed her hand on his arm, he was cold as stone. Her pulsed quickened in panic as she immediately threw Sesshomaru's fur over his chest trying very hard to warm him. As she scrambled to tuck the fur around him, she didn't notice he was awake and looking at her.

She stopped mid motion.

"Uh… Good morning. My Lord…" Her voice trailed off.

This was getting awkward, fast.

An entertained smile played on Sesshomaru's lips. Or maybe Rin was seeing things in the dark of morning.

"Rin." He said.

" …Yes my lord?"

"I appreciate… this." He glanced at the fur tightly bound around him, "But you do realize that demons can control their body temperature. Right?"

Rin was too embarrassed to say anything and looked down blushing.

Sesshomaru had to really control himself from the humor he found in this situation.

"I was just retaining my heat is all." He said sitting up now while putting on the sleeves of his kimono.

He took his fur throw and wrapped it around Rin's shoulders.

He gently pressed his forehead into hers.

"Thank you, Rin." he whispered.


	13. Chapter 13 No Way

Further in the day, Sesshomaru and Jaken waited for Rin who had gone to get a drink of water. Jaken was especially disoriented in the bright afternoon. Sesshomaru noticed but didn't care to ask. He was more focused on making sure their surroundings were safe. As for Jaken, he had sleepily overseen what had happened between Lord Sesshomaru and Rin in the morning. Bits and pieces ran through his mind. Rin moving across the way… something about fur… but what was super clear was that Lord Sesshomaru and Rin's faces were an inch apart! In fact, it looked as though they were lovers the way they gazed into each other's eyes.

He choked on his spit.

_Could Lord Sesshomaru really be falling in love with the girl? She is a human! But Milord is always sure of his emotions and actions. He couldn't…right? Of course we care for her… but then again-_

Jaken started to get swirly eyes from thinking too hard on the subject. He stopped abruptly, folded his arms, and closed his eyes. _No way. I must be getting old. _ He thought and nodded very knowingly.

"Jaken we're leaving you behind!" Rin called out laughing.

_Yes they will leave me behind._

_Wait,_

_WHAT?!_

HOW DID THOSE TWO GET SO FAR AWAY?!

"OH NO! PLEASE WAIT MILORD! WAIT FOR ME!"

Jaken hobbled furiously to catch up with Rin and Sesshomaru tripping over himself a few times in the process.


	14. Chapter 14 Carry On

Rin was walking alongside Sesshomaru when they came upon a steep cut off of rock. The other side was not so much away that it was impossible to cross however it was connected by an old ancient tree which had fallen and served as a bridge.

Now of course Rin didn't say anything, but Sesshomaru could feel her tension when she glanced at the drop below.

It probably reminded her of when she picked that herb for Jaken one time.

She unconsciously grabbed the sleeve of his kimono. He blinked and slowly looked at the other end of the path. Then swiftly and smoothly, without a word, he took her by the waist and legs and started to carry her across. It's not like he hadn't carried her before when she was younger…although this time it felt different. She used to fit on one arm. Now she was fully grown. With her arms around his neck and his powerful hands pressing her against him, her weight and body felt a lot more…soft. He quickly stopped his thoughts about the sensation and focused on crossing faster. He did not look at her. She did not look at him. Her bangs fell across her eyes. He walked on. When the two made it across and looked back, Jaken was gawking, still having to start at all!


	15. Chapter 15 Mother Knows Best

Sesshomaru walked by himself.

"My, my… to what do I owe the pleasure." A mature women's voice rang out.

Sesshomaru stopped.

"Need there be a reason for a son to visit his mother?"

Silence.

Suddenly the voice laughed and a majestic woman made her appearance.

"You never fail to amuse me Sesshomaru." She smiled when saying this although her words fell short of a certain warmth.

"Now," she continued "There is always a reason. What is it that you seek?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mother's face and asked seriously

"Why do you think father came to love a human woman?" The words had a bitter taste upon falling from his mouth.

His mother's face was unreadable and she pondered the question.

"Perhaps, it was because he had a strange connection with them. An affection I can never understand." She looked at her son "but you can. Isn't that so my son?"

Sesshomaru said nothing although his eyes narrowed a bit.

"How is that little human girl?" She asked hinting at something deeper "Has she grown well?"

Sesshomaru visibly stiffened with his jaw tight and posture straight "She's fine."

His answer did not satisfy his mother.

"And to why do you ask of your father coming to like a human?" She brought a polished finger to her chin "Unless, you are having some… struggle?" Her voice started to get on his nerves.

"I merely was curious." Sesshomaru said flatly.

His mother was about to scold him for not being true to himself. She could guess that her son was starting to grow overly attached to a certain human girl whose life she saved before.

"I shall leave you with these words Sesshomaru. When you start to care about another's happiness as it becomes your own, and you want to protect that someone even if it may hurt you. You shall find yourself with an incurable disease. It may cause you much trouble, even grief, but shall give you the largest joy in life. And we demons do live a very long time."

And with that she watched her son's back as he gave her a meaningful parting glance and began walking away… just as his father did so long ago. She was not sad though despite being a bit worried.

After all, his happiness was hers.


	16. Chapter 16 Time is Long When Waiting

"Rin." Jaken spoke resolutely "You must eat something you silly girl!"

The little imp tried to pull on the girl's arm as she stared in the direction where Sesshomaru had left a few days ago. She had been loyally waiting for him to return. Always remembering his words

"I'll be back in six days. Wait for me Rin."

It was the afternoon of the fourth day… She sighed and followed Jaken. They resided with Kaede in the village she spent time growing up in.

"Ah, Rin just in time," Keade smiled at the girl "Come help me with this." The old priestess was making supper. Rin hurried over to lend a hand. The priestess had become acquainted with Rin's companion, Jaken. And observed Rin's relationship with Sesshomaru just by the flow of conversation she had with the girl.

As they ate the old woman asked "Rin, what do you feel about the Lord of the West? "

Rin looked at her and bit on her chopsticks thoughtfully "Sesshomaru sama? I love him!" She laughed.

Then Jaken made a comment and the two chattered between themselves.

Rin did not hesitate in answering, yet Kaede was not uneasy with her reply. Did Rin not know what type of love she held for that powerful dog demon? Keade pondered this. After all, Rin was coming of age. The woman noticed how the village boys would glance at her direction when she went out every so often. One in particular…oh what was his name again?

She worried about the outcome if the demon lord and Rin started to grow feelings for each other…

"Knock Knock! Hello? Old Lady Keade you there?" A rough but youthful voice sounded at the doorway.

Inuyasha stepped in with Kagome.


	17. Chapter 17 Thoughts Upon Returning

Sesshomaru was in relatively low spirits upon returning to Rin. It was difficult to explain, for he longed to see her again yet a part of him did not want to. One, meeting his mother just complicated the situation further. He wanted to be rid of these troublesome stirrings. Two, he saw from the skies human couples with families walking across roads and villages. Two humans… he could hardly imagine Rin with just any _man_. His eyes narrowed thinking about it. Any guy who wished to get close to her would come under his _claws_ first. But he could not see himself by her side forever for she would live only a fraction of his life…. his brow knotted. He smelled something disgusting…

Inuyasha.

-Rin's POV-

"Are you staying long Kagome nee san?" Rin liked talking to Kagome. She had already matured from the high schooler Rin knew of to a woman with her own small children.

"Just a little longer." Kagome smiled "Inuyasha wished to say hi to a few people. But goodness, I hardly recognized you Rin! You've grown so tall!"

Rin laughed. She couldn't believe it either. Kagome actually had little kids! One boy who looked like her named Akio and one girl named Aoi who had Inuyasha's eyes but dark hair like her mom.

"You all are bright and cheery this morning." Keade said as she came in.

Rin excitedly jumped up "Because today Lord Sesshomaru is coming back!"

Kagome was a bit surprised and was curious of how he was doing. She remembered calling him "Big Brother" although his face at that time was…

"Rin."

Sesshomaru was stoic faced and at the doorway.


	18. Chapter 18 Bump in the Road

Sesshomaru's POV

He really wanted to leave. He already saw Inuyasha's kids with Kagome. He knew he would run into Inuyasha soon too. His eye twitched. With his arms crossed, Sesshomaru impatiently waited for Rin to pack her things. His jaw was tight and his mood was foul. As it turns out he wasn't much in a mood to talk to people.

"Hey. Bro."

_Dammit._

Sesshomaru was surprised he even acknowledged his little brother's presence by glancing at him.

"_What?"_

"Well uh, I was just uh, sent to tell you Rin can't go traveling with you, quite yet." Inuyasha was kind of uncomfortable as he rubbed his neck.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed.

Inuyasha sighed and ran his hands through his recently cut hair. "I guess you don't know about that time… for girls, right? Rin just got it now."

"_Excuse me_?" Sesshomaru's voice started to sound dangerous.

What nonsense was his brother spewing?

Suddenly Inuyasha's face looked constipated ( ;=_=). Not because he feared his brother but because he didn't really know what to feel for him at that point.

"Dude, oh man. Well I guess I'm gonna have to tell you. I mean when Kagome got it and told me for the first time yeesh it was bad. I found out the hard way." Inuyasha let out a breath and started to come over.

Sesshomaru stiffly heard the next few words that came from Inuyasha's hushed voice.

...

_Human girls got what?!_


	19. Chapter 19 Rest

Rin's POV

_It's painful…_

Rin clutched her stomach and gritted her teeth. Although she knew all girls would get it sooner or later, her "time" had come without notice. She was fine until her stomach started to hurt… and she started to bleed. This new pain was shocking.

Lord Sesshomaru was waiting, but she felt like something had knocked all the air out of her and she didn't have the energy to go to him.

Kagome had gone back to her world promising to bring back "pads" and some medicine to make the cramps less painful. Kaede had reassured her that she was going to be alright and that actually, she was quite late in getting her time.

"Rin," she had said smiling while patting her head, "You are now a full grown woman. You are already of marital age you know."

Rin couldn't believe it.

She sighed and stared at the ceiling. Kaede had left for the fields with the kids. She was forced to rest until Kagome returned... but she wanted to run to Lord Sesshomaru. She wanted to travel with Jaken and her Lord as soon as possible. She wanted to see the world again. She felt anxious that Sesshomaru would leave without her…

Sesshomaru's POV

"Oooo it almost scared me to death milord!" Jaken cried bowing his head to greet his master. "Rin suddenly became ill and could hardly move with such a pain in her stomach blood dripped to the floor!"

Sesshomaru didn't even pay him notice as he walked by. His face remained composed although it reddened a little after hearing Jaken, for he knew of the subject that the imp did not. He quickened his strides to see Rin. Meanwhile Jaken twittered away until they got to the door.

"Milord she will be so happy to see you! She was worried that you would leave with me only and-"

"Jaken," Sesshomaru cut him off after seeing that no one was inside besides Rin "go find Kaede."

And with that the Lord of the West slid the door shut leaving the imp standing outside.

* * *

Once Sesshomaru was inside, he silently walked over to Rin who was dozing off under some light bed covers. Her eyes fluttered open and blinked at him.

"Sesshomaru sama?"

He knelt down and felt her forehead. In the shaded house she looked rather pale, except for a flush in her cheeks and the red of her lips.

"You're feverish Rin."

"No! I'm fine really!" Rin tried getting up only to be stopped by Sesshomaru.

"Rest. You foolish girl." He sat cross-legged and closed his eyes.

"…You're not going to leave on your journey my Lord?"

One amber eye opened and looked down at her.

"I'm not going anywhere."

Rin didn't have to say anything. She smiled and laughed (^ - ^) reached out and clutched his hand.

...

He gently laced his fingers in hers too, but only after she fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20 A Question

Everywhere was a warm familiar haze

Him standing there

The summer breeze floating through his hair

And swaying hers

* * *

Rin had to know

As she made her way towards him

She had to know

And although she did not speak

He knew she was there

He always knew

* * *

He turned and smiled down at her

One that was more human

Than demon

More gentle

Than she ever remembered

Or it could have been the trick of the light

Even if it was at night

* * *

"_Do you love me?" _

_She heard her voice whisper_

His smile changed

His eyes sad

"_I do."_

"_No…_

_ I know you do…_

_ but do you love me… in the way I feel towards you?"_

And before he could answer

...

Rin awoke


	21. Chapter 21 Turmoil

Rin blinked a few times to clear her vision. The sun was beginning to set outside turning the sky a lazy hue of orange-yellow. Her eyes flew open and she sat up.

Where did the time go?

"Oh are you awake now Rin?" a kind voice said.

"Kagome nee-san!" Rin looked at her before looking around "Do you know wher-"

"Sesshomaru is?" Kagome finished smiling at her.

Rin suddenly felt embarrassed for some odd reason but nodded.

" Well! I kicked him out." Kagome said mock cheekily.

"What?" Rin exclaimed.

"I told him that I needed to be with you alone when you woke up." Kagome responded while handing Rin a pad and some medicine to cure cramps.

"And besides, Keade had come to speak with him." Kagome smiled reassuringly.

Rin took a sip of the water Kagome prepared to wash down the pill. She was feeling shaky. Like her emotions were running ahead of her. Since her dream, she wanted to be near Sesshomaru more than ever. She had started to realize now that… her longing for him went past mere childish feelings.

She was yearning for an answer... and she didn't even know why she was feeling this way. Growing up, when she had said she loved Sesshomaru many times…it felt natural…

Now, thinking about it made her feel warm and nervous.

Why wasn't she just happy being by his side again?

Why were her feelings changing so?

Furthermore, how long has it been since he had left?

Her thoughts were momentarily distracted by a knock at the door.

"Hello? Kagome-nee? Rin-chan?" 18 year old Kenji popped his head in the doorway.

"May I come in?"

"In a moment Kenji." Kagome got up and spoke to him before closing the door.

After Rin was all fixed up she stepped out to talk with Kenji and Kagome.

Kenji was Rin's friend and a farmer's son. He was busy during this time of year and had been visiting less frequently. When he did though he was always cheerful and had plenty to talk about. Rin had spent a considerable amount of time conversing with him during her stay in the village. She liked him, but found there was only a certain depth of conversation they could carry out. After all, when growing up in a village all one's life… life is pretty secluded to that of its borders.

-Sesshomaru POV-

When he had to leave Rin, he felt a tightening of his chest: like he was going against his word of not going anywhere… that he would stay by her side until she woke up.

This was foolish. Why was he feeling this way? Demons were not supposed to have emotions like humans: attachment, love, compassion. But these were starting to show in him, and grow stronger the more time he spent with Rin.

The emotions his father told him about…

Deep down he feared he was becoming like him: too attached for his own good and now feeling the same emotions.

Sesshomaru reared his head in agitation.

Keade's words hadn't helped his current situation either.

_-Flashback-_

"_So, Lord of the West… I take it that you realize Rin is now a woman?"_

_No response parted Sesshomaru's lips. Jaken did what he was told and had brought back Keade. But now he did not wish to hear more of what she was getting at. _

_It fouled his mood, immensely._

_Keade did not give into Sesshomaru's cool stare and continued "There are some men of the village who have been taken by her. One in particular is her friend, Kenji." She paused to see if there was a reaction...there was none, so she went on "You must choose what to do now Sesshomaru. She has chosen you. Do you choose her? If not, she must live her life with another. For what will happen? When she grows older like me? Surely she will not be able to travel with you any longer."_

_He could not bring himself to say anything. He knew perfectly well what she meant._

_Leave Rin for her own sake or accept her feelings, if any, as his own._

_-End of flashback-_

"My Lord Sesshomaru! Rin is outside now." Jaken exclaimed. He was at his feet and peered outwards while holding onto his staff. They were overlooking the fields a few miles away from the house. Sure enough, Rin was out with Kagome and… some man.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched as he watched them and began walking away.

"Milord!" Jaken called "Aren't you going to greet her?"

Sesshomaru looked back at his servant.

Jaken fell silent and stood there, he had never seen the face his Lord was showing right now.

"Leave them." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken was still as he watched the Lord of the West go. _Since when did his voice hold so much emotion?_ He thought. _Did it just sound… sorrowfully bitter?_

* * *

** Hello my lovely readers! I know that it has been some time but thank you for sticking it out this long! As an apology I made this chapter a bit longer than the rest and hope you enjoyed the turmoil of emotions (mwahaha...) Anyways, I'm not one much for Author's notes but just as an announcement I have started a new fanfic for the Lord of the Rings :) Feel free to read and offer feedback! Bye now v **


	22. Chapter 22 A Small Realization

If there ever was a way for demons to feel, despondent is what Sesshomaru felt right then.

Sesshomaru was mulling over where to go. Just somewhere, away.

"Hey, Mister!" A small boy's voice from the ground caught his attention.

He blinked at a kid staring up at him. He looked familiar somehow…

"What."

Sesshomaru was surprised he answered.

"Play with us!" A little girl came up too and tugged at his legs.

Hm. The two kids really looked alike. He didn't like them…

He didn't hate them either.

"Wait…you look like dad." The boy put a finger to his mouth and stared hard at Sesshomaru.

"So… He's our uncle then right brother? Oh! You're uncle Sesshomaru!" the girl jumped up and down.

Sesshomaru didn't know what to feel.

Disgusted? No...

Wierded out?... Yes.

He stared at them quietly as they attempted to pull him. One had similar eyes to his little brother and the other to Inuyasha's wife.

Tuned out from their childish babbling, he walked along in the middle of the toddlers and wondered about their quarter demon lineage. Did they know how different they were? How much did Inuyasha tell them? They acted like any other child. (Well, like Rin anyways when she was younger…)

He swallowed.

There it was. That feeling as he thought of her again.

Suddenly though he felt tiny hands slip into his own.

"I'm Akio!" The boy piped.

"I'm Aoi!" The girl chimed.

There was something about them, these humans. (Well, almost all human in this case.) They were so…so…

He couldn't even think of a word.

Sesshomaru could feel all the muscles in his body relax as he began to realize… he did care for them.

Humans…

…

With his whole demeanor softened, he whispered to them.

"And I'm Sesshomaru."


	23. Chapter 23 That Moment

Night was approaching fast now as Sesshomaru returned to Keade's house. The children didn't have much struggle in tiring out. He hadn't really played with them, although the kids ran around him in a game of tag while he walked. They were now fast asleep in both of his arms.

Kagome and Inuyasha had gone out to search for their children only to stop short on the road as they saw Sesshomaru approaching.

"…" came from both parties as they stared at each other: one in awe and the other emotionless.

Sesshomaru then closed his eyes and walked passed them: back to the house. Once inside he was met with a solemn (but knowing) gaze from Keade. He passed her by too without comment and proceeded in laying the children down on Rin's empty bed.

He sighed. He knew he would have some explaining to do. He didn't want to either, for where was Rin? She was nowhere to be seen.

Once he made his way back out, Inuyasha stood with Kagome.

"Sesshomaru…" Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru felt a familiar wave of disgust but it quickly parted. He suddenly felt very tired himself.

"Could it be… that you are changed?" Kagome asked one hand covering her mouth in wonder.

Sesshomaru looked at her. He didn't have any words.

His silence though gave him away though.

"Oh. Why, that's wonderful! / IT'S ABOUT TIME. " Kagome and Inuyasha said in unison as if congratulating him for realizing his feelings.

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. Never mind his change of heart, this gushy crap made him severely uncomfortable.


	24. Chapter 24 What Jaken Saw

Jaken had wandered aimlessly

Staring up at the sky and the stars, thinking of the past

When he had met and served and stayed with his master

* * *

The moon was dim behind a veil of clouds

But it began to peak and makes itself visible

Broken out

Shining the pathway along the little demon's feet

* * *

He was the one who knew Sesshomaru best

The one who knew how much his master was sure

The pride above the rest, the power of a Lord

Ruler of beings

Uncaring for unnecessary matters

Things

Feelings...

Ah… feelings

/

He was the one who knew best

That the times have changed

His master was surely in love

With Rin

* * *

He did not know what to do or think

He had set to himself to find Rin

And tell her of the strange face

He had seen the Lord of the West leave with

To tell her the words that needed to be heard

Even though he did not know what would come

Afterwards

/

Suddenly he stopped

The village was both alive but silent

Lights flickering among the inside of houses

The passerby's shadow shuffling to and fro

And no one took notice of the imp below

/

He had been drawn to a quiet spot along the field's clearing

Where a lining of trees shadowed two figures

Closer, closer…

His little ears heard a man

"Rin…."

Jaken held his breath as he edged closer

"…Will you marry me?"

And the whole world froze

The crickets stopped chirping

The fireflies were forever lit up

The wind stopped flowing

And the moon stopped glowing

/

Rin and the man both stood still

Bent on one knee he was

And she, Jaken could not see

For her dark brown hair

Was against him


	25. Chapter 25 Stars

"Of course she won't."

In a silent whirlwind

Sesshomaru was there

and passed Jaken

to Rin's side

Her eyes widened as she stared up at his profile

"She's mine."

* * *

Kenji was dumbfounded

His eyes flicked from Rin to Sesshomaru several times

He couldn't even speak

He backed away slowly

Fumbling over his words

An apology, an exclamation

And he was gone

Running back to his home in the village

Away from the pureblood

…

Sesshomaru stared after him for a moment before he turned to meet Rin's eyes.

"Lord Sesshoma-" She began to ask, but he grabbed her wrist and wouldn't let her finish.

He soared into the night sky with her wrapped in his arms

So fast Rin felt like they would be engulfed by the stars

Her breath left her

She was there, supported in his strong arms

She could hear her heart pound as fast as his

She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks

He had come for her, like he always did

It was like they were the only two beings in the world when Sesshomaru slowed

She started to open her mouth to say something

* * *

But Sesshomaru said everything

When he pressed his lips to hers


	26. Chapter 26 This Kiss

Sesshomaru couldn't even think

He lost it once he saw them together

The boy, him kneeling

He had grabbed Rin wanting to go somewhere far away

* * *

His mind was going blank

He was kissing her

One hand tangled the silk material of the back of her kimono

He clenched the material, loosening it from her shoulders

His other hand slid up, caressing her neck

His fingers tangled through her hair

* * *

It was her muffled moan

Or his

More…

He wanted more...

It wasn't until Rin, who had wrapped her arms around his neck for stability, melted and swooned when they finally broke apart.

* * *

**Haha I know this chapter was a tease. I'm feeling good because I've now updated my two stories after a long time of waiting. Thank you for reading :)**


	27. Chapter 27 Here and Now

They landed in a field of moon flowers

The moon had came out from hiding

The world gleamed and shined

The earth and the sky were covered in the jewels of nature

The jewels that only appear at night

* * *

Both breathing heavily

Sesshomaru let Rin down

Uncertain, for she was suddenly very quiet

He looked into her face

And found her crying

* * *

The tears fell

Glistening

Down her cheek and landing on unsuspecting petals below

His eyes widened

"What is wrong?"

She sniffed and struggled

Brought up her silken sleeve to wipe her tears

To hide her face

"… I love you my Lord.

I love you, and remembered the day where I asked if you would never forget me.

I said to myself that it was ok.

That I'd be happy.

But now I'm scared

I'm too afraid to love you more.

And to be parted with you when I am gone."

* * *

Sesshomaru felt torn

Weighted

He knew this would come

He felt his eyes start to burn

And blur

But nothing escaped them

Instead, he slowly brought up his hands

And took both of hers in his

* * *

"Rin look at me."

She did.

"If you can't in a 100 years...

Then be with me now."


End file.
